Re: I'll Find You
by Writing-in-Colors
Summary: This story takes place after Yui and Hinata depart from the Underworld. He promised that he'll find her again and fall in love with her no matter what, and this is their story. Story will contain themes of self-harm, drug usage. REWRITE OF UNFINISHED STORY
1. Chapter 0

**This is a rewrite of my previously unfinished story I'll Find You, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights to Angel Beats characters belong to KEY**

"I'll marry you! Even if you can't walk or stand, even if you can't have kids, I'll still marry you!" Tears slid down Yui's stained cheeks, as Hinata continued to speak. "No matter what, I'll find you, and I'll fall in love with you again!"

Offering one last smile, Yui's vision faded to darkness, his voice still fresh in her ears.

* * *

The field was barren save for a lone helmet and bat that were neatly placed on the ground.

"Are you okay with that?" asked Otonashi.

Hinata gazed solemnly at the place where she once stood. Smiling wryly to himself, "Of course"... _not._

"What are you going to do now?" The orange haired teen placed his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

Grabbing hold of Otonashi's shoulder in return, he turned both of them away from the field towards the school. "Of course I'll help you out till the end. Don't worry about me." Forcing a smile onto his face, "Now, let's go!"

* * *

"Yui!" The young mother breathed heavily as she caught up desperately with her daughter. "I told you to be careful around streets!"

"Sorry, Mama…" The 4-year old glanced up at her mother with large round eyes. "I just wanted to play with my friends." She looked at the nearby playground where she could see her playmates running about.

Sighing, the mother knelt down at eye-level with her daughter. "It's alright, just be mindful of where you're going, okay? And don't forget to look both ways when you're crossing the streets."

"Yes!" The little pink-haired girl made a small salute and diligently walked her way to the street. As her mother had said, she looked both ways and made sure there was no scary car coming her way. She looked for her mother's approval, and when she got the nod, Yui bounded across towards her friends.

She had safely made it across, much to her happiness, and her mother soon caught up to her.

"Mama, can I have the ball?" Her mother then gave her the red bouncy ball that she had been holding. "Thank you!"

While Yui made her way to her friends, excited to play with her new ball, her mother walked towards the other parents that were sitting on the bench.

Yui tossed the ball to her playmates for a while, playing monkey in the middle. However, the friend who was tossing to her accidentally threw it a little harder than usual, making it go past Yui before she could catch it. Adamant that she would not let the "monkey" get out, Yui chased after the ball. She didn't notice that she had stepped onto concrete until her mother yelled her name.

"Yui! Get back over here!" Her mother started running towards her.

She had already gotten the ball, so Yui began to make her way over to the park again, not noticing the large truck that had just turned onto the street.

Her mother began to scream and in a panic, Yui looked around straight into the eyes of the oncoming vehicle.

* * *

 _Crash!_

"Go...good job, Hinata." The blue haired parents stared dumbfounded at the broken statue in their yard, and turned their heads towards their son who had just shot a baseball into it. The baseball had gone straight over the father's head and into the statue, as if Hinata had been aiming for it.

"Dang, son. I should've bought you a baseball bat before you're fifth birthday!" Hinata's father ruffled his son's blue hair affectionately. "Don't know how happy your mother's gonna be with you swinging that thing around like a pro."

His mother patted her son's back while glaring at her husband. "Ah, but pros don't go around wreaking havoc on their own home, now do they Hinata?"

"No, mother!" Hinata quipped. However, he gave a devilish wink towards his father, who returned it in good nature. Catching their exchange, his mother playfully hit both of their heads.

"Alright, we should head inside soon. We'll deal with the statue tomorrow." His mom grabbed Hinata's hand who in turn grabbed his father's hand.

* * *

Hinata awoke to sunlight in his eyes. Still bleary with sleep, he managed to make his way downstairs where his parents were having breakfast.

"Good morning, my pro baseball player." His father winked at him from over the daily newspaper. Hinata sat down in the chair next to him as his mother placed a plate of pancakes in front of them before sitting down herself.

His father sipped from his coffee as he glanced over the paper. While Hinata was stuffing his face with pancakes, to which he received a glare from his mother, he noticed his father reading a particular article.

"What's up, Dad?" Oftentimes, his father would only browse the paper unless something caught his eye.

"Huh? Oh…"

"What is it dear?" His mom asked.

"Apparently, there was an accident yesterday concerning a young girl. She got hit by a rushing truck in the middle of the street." he replied. Hinata, shocked by this news, paid attention to as much as he could understand.

"Oh my, that's horrible. Is she alright?" His mother glanced worriedly over the paper herself.

His father shifted so she could have a better view. "She's alive, but the paper says there's no definite diagnosis yet." Hinata shifted his chair so he could see the article.

What caught his eye was a picture of a pink haired girl - _Yui, 4 y/o_ , the caption said - smiling without a care in the world.

 _She's really pretty_ , he thought. _I hope she's okay._

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter, everyone! It has some slight changes from the original, for example Hinata and Yui still being called Hinata and Yui after the reincarnation and their ages being about a year older.**

 **I want to thank all those who have been waiting for another chapter, and although this may not be what you were expecting, I hope you stick with me till we get to the part I left off with the original IFY.**

 **Please review and as always, I'll be**

 **Writing-in-Colors**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the second chapter of RE: IFY! Compared to the original, this chapter is so much more wholesome and in my opinion, written much better.**

 **Also, thank you to PetuniaRose and Yuzuhara-san for reviewing Chapter 1! I'm always so giddy whenever I see that someone took the time to comment on my work, good or bad :D**

 **And without further ado, I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats, all characters go to KEY**

* * *

There was dead silence as the ball soared through the clear June sky. The crowds on each team were holding their breath as this could very well be the deciding factor on which team would advance to the semifinals.

Hinata Hideki kept his eye on the flying ball, squinting as sun rays glared into his vision. He could see that it would most definitely go over his head, so he began to run towards the edge of the field. He could hear his teammates yelling at him but was too concentrated to fully make out what they were saying. Keeping eye contact with the ball, he raised his gloved hand in anticipation for the impact. There was a dull thud and immediately, Hinata closed his glove over the rounded object. There was a moment of quiet before the crowd on his team's side erupted in yells and shouts which were greeted by the groans of the other team and their respective side.

"And that's the third out!" The referee waved his hands to signal out. "The game ends 5 to 4, for Tengoku High!"

Still unsure of what had happened, Hinata turned towards his team to only be greeted by a wave of cheers and claps from his teammates.

"Dude, we're going to the semis!" Hinata's best friend Otonashi Yuzuru hooked his arm over Hinata's neck and dragged him away from the overbearing crowd. "Okay, okay everyone, give him some room. Don't get too excited, we still have the semifinal team to beat! We can celebrate when we win then!"

Hinata sighed, relieved for his friend. He was never really good with being the center of attention, if it was possible to _not_ be. "Thanks, Otonashi." He looked up to see his father standing proudly by the bench. He was beaming so much, Hinata felt embarrassed just by looking at him.

"Son, I'm so proud of you. That was an amazing catch there!" He ruffled Hinata's hair with his hand before Hinata could duck out of the way.

"Dad… stop it." Hinata tried to flatten his hair down again. "I'm not a kid anymore, I'm already 17. Also, if you're proud of that catch, wait till the semi finals! Then the finals! That'll really be something to be proud of."

"Yeah, Coach." Otonashi quipped. "This was nothing!"

Sighing, Hinata's dad, the team's coach, shook his head. "Don't get ahead of yourselves boys. Who knows what will happen during the actual game."

The two boys looked at each other before turning towards their coach with a challenge in their eyes. "You don't think we'll be able to do it?"

Hinata's father chuckled slightly and winked at them both. "Now, I didn't exactly say that did I?"

The two boys smiled at his remark. It was still undetermined which team they would go against for the semis, but among the contesting teams Tengoku High was undoubtedly one of the top schools in the district, sports wise.

Alerted by deep gasps of breaths, the trio turned to see another one of Hinata's friends, Ooyama, running towards them.

"Otonashi! Hinata!" cried the small brown haired boy. "The rest of us are going to the convenience store to grab some ice-cream as celebration and then head to the park! You coming?"

Hinata looked at his dad who waved him on. "Yeah, wait for us!" The two boys quickly gathered their stuff and ran over to the rest of the team, waving to Hinata's dad in goodbye.

* * *

Hinata exited the park bathroom, drying his hands in the warm air. He had long since finished his ice cream and had excused himself to the toilet. When he walked out, he took a look at his surroundings. Not wanting to go back to the team just yet, he set out on the trail that circled the park.

This park most certainly wasn't a terribly large one, but it did take a good 10 or 15 minutes to complete a lap around it, dependent on the walker's speed. Normally, Hinata was a pretty fast walker but decided to take his time and leisurely stroll around. The foliage was thick and green, thanks to the town's constant supervision over the wildlife, with patches of wildflowers scattered throughout his walk. Having taken this route many times before, Hinata recognized when he was nearing the picnic area. He had frequented this area many times as a kid, but rarely anymore now that he was older.

He neared the worn picnic table, complete with scratch marks of those who have come by (he would never admit it to anyone else, but he himself had etched on some messages of his own when he was younger). The table had actually grown to be somewhat of an urban legend among the townspeople, with people saying that if you scratched your wish onto the wood and if it was found to have been graced by the white/black stain of that which is bird poop, it would come true.

Hinata was so absorbed in his thoughts that when he caught sight of the yellow flash just beyond the picnic area, he was startled. He walked closer to it, curious of what it was. He turned around a nearby tree to find a lone bench by itself with a single inhabitant. It was a girl, probably not much younger than him, nodding off. What struck him most was her pink hair. It was the color of cotton candy, definitely not a color one would see normally. Upon closer inspection, he saw that her eccentric hair was free save for some clipped at the sides, framing her sleeping face.

 _Maybe she dyed it… Oh._

What had interrupted in his train of thought was the wheelchair that had been securely tied to the bench. He walked closer, careful not to disturb anything nearby in fear of her waking.

It seemed as if she was fine, but the wheelchair worried him somewhat. He didn't want to disturb her sleep, but Hinata didn't know if he should leave her there by herself. As he was about to shake her shoulder, he heard a feminine voice call out.

"..ui! I'm back!"

Startled, Hinata jolted away from the girl and immediately walked in the opposite direction he had heard the voice. Normally he would have stayed to make sure everything was alright, but he had realized how unusual it would've been to come across a scene for whoever was approaching.

Putting the girl out of his mind for the time being, he finally went back to the rest of his team where he was greeted by questions of where he had been.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt like taking a walk." Hinata smiled at his friends, and before they left the park, spared a glance to the area where the bench - and the girl - was.

* * *

Hinata was irritated.

"Practice may help, but it's important that you know when to take a break so you don't tire out." Those words were what Hinata's father had said during their next practice after the win right before he had let them off the week.

His father, being the coach, made sure that Hinata had been getting the proper rest he needed which meant no extensive practice during the week. Itching to get out on the field again to prepare for their next game, Hinata couldn't wait till practice resumed.

He raced through the morning before practice, breakfast partially eaten and his mind wandering to the field during his classes. Luckily he didn't miss anything important as the class was preparing for their school's annual cultural festival. School had finally ended and he rushed out of the building towards the baseball field, not bothering to wait for his friends to catch up.

His dad was already there, setting up any equipment needed for the day's practice.

"Hey Dad, need any help?" Hinata offered as he neared his father.

"Nah, I'm almost done here. When the rest of the team gets here tell them to pair up into threes and grab a bat for one and a ball and mitts for the others." He had just finished filling up the water bottles. "We're gonna be practicing batting and catching for today."

"Alright, Coach." Hinata could already see Otonashi nearing with some of the other teammates, all changed and ready to practice. "Hey guys! Pair up and do some batting and catching!" He grabbed his own stuff that he needed and headed towards Otonashi who he always paired with. Offering both hands, Hinata said, "Batting or catching? Also is Ooyama here yet?"

Otonashi grabbed the mitt and ball, "I'll throw for now, okay? And he should be here soon, he had to talk to one of his teachers about something." He then walked a considerable number of paces before pitching the ball at Hinata.

Knowing there wasn't another person to catch a far ball, the blue haired boy gently lobbed it in the air with his friend on the receiving end. After five or so minutes of this, they both heard the greetings of the late member.

Ooyama ran up to them and grabbed the mitt Otonashi offered him. "Sorry I'm late! What are we doing?"

"One batter and two catchers. Since you were late, you can be the catcher in the back." Otonashi smirked as Ooyama groaned internally. "Have fun running after Hinata's hits."

Grunting, Ooyama ran far ahead and waited for the hit. He had been playing with Hinata for a couple years now, so he knew how well his friend could hit, but even so it took him by surprise at how far he could hit a ball.

"Alright, here I go." shouted Otonashi as he wound up his arm.

Hinata swung the bat a couple times to warm up and when the ball came flying near him, he swung hard as the two objects came in contact with a harsh crack.

Ooyama simply stared at the ball as it flew over his head and the field's fence. Heck, they all stared at it as it crashed into the window of one of the nearby houses.

"Oh shit." whispered Otonashi. Hinata mentally thought the same exact thing as he stared at the jagged glass. However, another stray thought danced into his mind.

 _Huh... That house's color reminds me of something..._

* * *

 **So I decided to split this chapter into two. It was originally going to end with Yui and Hinata meeting, but I felt like it was getting a little long and I honestly didn't know how long their meeting would take. I do hope my stamina for writing longer chapters will increase as this continues on. What do you guys think? Do you prefer more lengthy chapters?**

 **Writing this has gotten me back to listening to all of the GirlDeMo songs and I've been consumed with nostalgia for this series. Highly considering a rewatch just for the songs XD (Shine Days is my all time favorite)**

 **Please excuse my baseball terminology lol I have no experience in that field (no pun intended)**

 **Please do review, likes, dislikes, suggestions, criticism, constructive criticism I can take it all!  
**

 **As always, I'll be**

 **Writing-in-Colors**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow I'm back! Thank you to Petuniarose and Eramis8 for reviewing, as well as the Guest, whoever you are ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Beats.**

 **Author's notes at the bottom :)**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

Hinata stretched his neck out as he crossed the street towards the houses across from the park. After he had hit the ball into the unfortunate window, his dad had made him go over there and get it back while also apologizing, which is where he was on his way to now.

Groaning, he silently cursed this nuisance, but was also slightly happy since that was the farthest he had ever hit a ball. It was just unfortunate that it had gone straight into someone's home.

He hopped up the steps and rang the doorbell. While he waited for someone to answer, he looked at the house in disbelief. Pink. That was the one and only word he could use to describe the house. Just… very pink. Pink shutters, pink roof… it was slightly terrifying. Hinata heard a noise behind the door and straightened himself so it didn't seem like he had been gawking at the house.

The door (which was also pink) swung open to reveal a middle aged woman with brown hair.

"Oh, hello!" She said upon seeing Hinata. "Are you here for the baseball?" Hinata nodded sheepishly while she laughed. He could see her wrinkle lines from smiling often. "Come inside, I'll get it for you. My daughter has it right now."

Hinata slowly went inside, unsure of the woman's kindness to a stranger. "Follow me," she said, gesturing towards the stairs. "Yui wants to meet the one who broke her window."

On his way up, he took a look around and noticed that while there were many splashes of pink, it was not as overbearing as the exterior of the house. He saw some pictures hanging on the wall of three people, the woman, a man whom he assumed was her husband, and a small girl with pink hair. As he followed the woman down the hallway, he took note that the next few frames didn't include the man. Before he could wonder about it any longer, the woman stopped in front of a door and pushed it open.

"Yui, the young man has come to retrieve his baseball."

Hinata walked into the room, momentarily blinded by the sunlight pouring through the broken window. When the sun glares faded, he saw a girl, the one in the pictures, holding the worn baseball out to him.

"I'll get some snacks - be right back." The mother slipped out the doorway and headed downstairs.

"Here," Yui said, offering the ball to Hinata. He stared at her with a blank expression. "Well do you expect me to get up and give it to you?" She glared at his blatant stare and lightly tossed it to him. By instinct he grabbed it out of the air with ease.

Hinata blinked and realized he had been looking at this pink haired girl with no explanation. "Uh, sorry. I was just surprised - your hair is very pink." He froze, silently cursing himself for stating the obvious.

"Why yes," Yui said amusedly, "I never noticed, thanks for pointing it out."

"Yeah." Hinata could sense the sarcasm but decided to not point it out. He glanced around. "Uh thanks for my ball. Sorry about your window."

"Oh it's no big deal, this room needed some air circulation anyways."

Cracking a smile, Hinata tossed the ball between his hands. "I can help pay for it. I'd feel bad if I didn't."

"That would be much appreciated, thank you." She smiled satisfactorily, then tilted her head in confusion. "But how should I…"

Understanding what she meant, Hinata dug into his pockets for his phone. "Ah shoot… I left my phone back at the field. Do you happen to have any paper? I can give you my phone number."

Nodding her head, Yui pointed her finger towards the desk besides her. "In the second drawer."

Hinata cocked his head in thought.

 _Why didn't she get out of bed herself?_

He shook his head in wonder and opened the drawer anyways. As she had promised, there was a notepad waiting to be used. Closing the drawer, he picked up a pen off the desk and started writing down his number using his hand as support.

"You can use the desk, you know. That's what they are generally used for, aren't they?" Hinata glanced up at the voice of the pink girl.

 _Whatever._

He knelt down on his knees and placed the pad on the table and started writing.

"Here." He stood back up and handed her the notepad and pen. She looked at his note.

"Hinata."

Startled, he looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Oh sorry, I was just saying your name." She closed the pad and and placed it alongside the pen on the bedside table. "Thanks, I'm Yui by the way." She extended her hand for a shake.

"Well, nice to meet you Yui." Hinata grasped her hand and squeezed lightly before letting go. "Unfortunately, I must leave now, but contact me as soon as you get the damage repair cost." He headed for the door, knowing that his teammates were probably wondering where he was.

"Will do." She watched him head towards her door with a smile. "Oh wait, watch where you're going."

"Huh?" Hinata looked at her just as his feet collided with something that had been leaning against the wall next to the door. A metal contraption fell to the ground with a large sound and both he and Yui flinched. "Oh, sorry. Here I'll fix it." He knelt down and grabbed what looked like an armrest and pulled it up. Looking at it better, he realized it was a wheelchair that had been folded up.

 _Oh._

He glanced back awkwardly towards Yui who stared at him, observing his reaction. Clearing his throat, he balanced the folded chair against the wall and opened his mouth.

"I was wondering why you wouldn't get out of your bed." Hinata cautiously looked at Yui.

She shrugged. "There was an accident when I was younger. I am paralyzed from the chest down." She dangled her arms in the air. "At least my arms were spared."

"...Yeah." He scratched his neck, not knowing what to do or say. "Uh…"

"You should get going. Your teammates are probably wondering what's keeping you so long." Yui waved at him, gesturing towards the door. "My mom will see you out, she's probably still in the kitchen."

"Ok, uh give me a call, or text, when you get the payment." Hinata walked into the hallway and headed downstairs after a parting wave towards the bedridden girl.

"Excuse me? Yui's mother?" He could hear chopping nearby. Following the sound, he found Yui's mother cutting up fruits. "Excuse me?"

She turned around with a surprised look. "Oh, are you leaving now? I was just about to bring some fruit upstairs." She gestured to the sliced apples and pears.

Hinata bowed his head slightly, "Sorry, I probably should get back to my practice. I gave Yui my phone number so that when you get the window fixed she can send the fees to me. I'd be happy to pay you back for the damage."

"Well aren't you a nice man." The young mother wiped her hands with a towel and walked to the doorway. Opening the door, she smiled gratefully, "I'd feel bad taking money from such a nice person, so how about we share the cost. We can discuss it when it is fixed."

Stepping outside, he turned to her and bowed again. "Thank you for that. I suppose I will be seeing you and Yui around." He started walking away from the pink house, tossing the ball in the air while he retreated.

Before he turned made his way to the park, he turned back towards the house and saw a small figure next to the broken window. He waved his arms and he swore he could see a small hand waving back at him.

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long, I had some trouble with this chapter. I was unsure of how Yui and Hinata's first impressions should come off as well as talking about Yui's injury.**

 **But it's here now, and I hope you enjoy it and take the time to review! Heads up, I will probably be doing rather short chapters since I want to move the story along, so stay with me guys :)**

 **Writing-in-Colors**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! My apologies for not updating in a long time : I finally got around to the half finished chapter, so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All Angel Beats characters belong to KEY**

* * *

It was two days after his first meeting with Yui that Hinata received a phone call from the pink haired girl.

"Hello?" He picked up the unknown number after three rings.

"H-hello?" He could hear a timid voice through the phone. "Is this Hinata?"

He smiled to himself. "Yeah, is this Yui?"

"Mmhm, I was, uh, the repairman came today. The bill wasn't as much as we were expecting, so my mom wanted to let you know that you don't need to feel responsible. She feels bad taking money from a student." There was a slight breathy laugh on the other line. "Yeah, so you don't need to pay for it."

"Are you sure?" Hinata frowned. He felt as if he should do at least something as reimbursement. "I really don't mind, you know. It was my fault after all."

"No, don't worry about it. It's fine, really."

"...Alright. But I still don't like it." He conceded, feeling that she wasn't going to fall anytime soon.

"Yeah… ok. Uh, bye then." She started to hang up.

"W-wait!" Hinata didn't know why he stopped her, but he wanted to talk to her more.

"Yeah?" Her small voice sounded sweet through the receiver.

"What have you been up to?"

"..." There was a pause on her side. "Nothing really. There's not much one can do when bedridden." There was no hint of bitterness in Yui's tone, only sadness.

"Ah... " Something caught Hinata's eye. "Hey, I've gotta go now actually, so I'll see you later?"

"See me later? But you don't need to-"

"You'll see. See you." He hung up with a grin and quickly tossed his wallet into a backpack while ripping down a poster that had been on his wall.

"Hey, Mom." His mother was in the family room reading a magazine and knitting. "I'm going out. To the park."

She looked up at him. "Alright, just don't stay out too late. Keep in contact with me!"

"Got it!" He waved as she gestured him out with her sewing needles.

* * *

Yui sat at home in her bed, staring at her phone.

 _He had hung up so quickly… Whatever he had to do must've been important._

She looked dejectedly at the cardboard plastered window. It was a temporary fix for the broken window while the repairman could buy some replacement glass.

 _I actually wanted him to come… It gets so boring around here._

Her mom had stepped out to do some errands leaving Yui with the abyss of her own imagination. She groaned and stretched her arms above her head, then looked around slowly.

 _Should I just call him again? No, he'll think I'm annoying. I'll probably be bothering him._

She stared at the stars taped above her bed and sighed. She lifted her hand towards the stickers and then quickly dropped it when she started to stretch. Yui glanced at her bedside table. It was stacked with books she had been planning to read, but never had the urge to, not yet. She laid her head back against her pillows and looked longingly at the boarded window again. She felt her eyelids getting heavy when her phone chimed.

Jolting awake, she checked her phone and saw that Hinata had sent her a message.

Hey, im outside. can I come in? - H

She scrambled to reply.

Yeah there's an extra key attached to the back of our mailbox. - Y

Yui waited eagerly as she heard the front door open.

"Yui?" Hinata's voice echoed through the empty house.

"Up here!"

Heavy footsteps trailed through the hallway as Hinata walked to her room.

"Hey," he entered the room, giving a side glance to the cardboard on the window.

Slightly blushing, "Hi, what are you doing here?" Yui fidgeted with her blanket.

"Well, I said I'd see you later, right." Hinata splayed his arms out and bowed slightly. "This is later, my Princess." He glanced up at her, slightly blushing at the title he had used.

Yui giggled at his actions when he spoke again. "Actually, speaking of princesses, I'm here to kidnap you away, if you could be so kind." He neared her wheelchair, which was folded against the wall. He quickly unfolded it, making sure it was completely secure.

"Normally when one is kidnapped, the kidnapper doesn't ask for permission." Yui held her hand out.

"Well, those kidnappers are just not as well mannered as I am." He walked towards Yui and took her outstretched hand. She scoffed slightly at this.

"And what if I said no?" She playfully withdrew her hand from his and his face contorted into mock hurt.

"I guess that's my cue to leave then." Hinata turned slowly and deliberately with a serious gaze.

"Wai-"

At the sound of Yui's voice, he spun around and grasped her hand tightly. "Yes, Princess?" He smugly looked down into her eyes.

 _Beautiful._

She took her hand out of his once more and held a finger up. "One second," her phone already calling her mom. A brief conversation later, she hung up and placed her phone in her pocket. Looking at the blue haired boy in front of her, she playfully rolled her eyes. "So? You have permission to kidnap me. What now?"

He stared at her for a moment then spoke, weighing options in his mind. "Can I… help you into your wheelchair?" Hinata awkwardly motioned his arm to mimic putting an arm around her waist.

She smiled and guided one hand around the small of her back and he lifted her up with the other supporting her knees, her hands wrapping around his neck. Gently, as if she would break any moment, he walked toward the prepared wheelchair and set her down.

"Comfortable?" He watched as she stretched a bit before finally settling down. Giving him a nod, Hinata grabbed the handles and wheeled her out to the hallway and out of her house.

* * *

"So I was thinking that since you wouldn't let me pay for the damages I did unto your poor pink house, I would feel so guilty not doing anything in return and that wouldn't be nice. So it turns out my friend is having a small concert in the park." Hinata struggled to unzip his backpack one handedly before giving up entirely and stopping Yui's chair. He pulled out the poster he had ripped off his wall and handed it to her. "I thought I saw some GirlsDeMo merch in your room." He continued guiding the chair to the park.

Yui's hand trembled in excitement. "Your… friend you say?"

"Yeah, the girls in GirlsDeMo all go to my school and I'm pretty close to the lead singer Iwasawa." He sheepishly smiled. "I always get VIP status at their lives which is a plus."

He couldn't see her face, but Yui's hand gripped the poster in awe, as she internally squealed for joy. "I-Oh my gosh you have no idea how much I love Girls Dead Monsters! I could always hear them from the park in my room but was never able to go live! But now I can! I am!" She accidentally let a squeal slip out to which Hinata laughed.

"Okay okay, save it for the actual performance." He gripped the handles tighter as he started to run, picking up speed, with Yui's cries of laughter fading in their wake.

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you for putting up with me and my horrible timing. It's winter break for me, so I might have another chance to write another chapter - don't hold me to it but it's likely.**

 **I wish each and every one of my readers a happy holiday and new years! Let us greet 2017 with open arms and leave 2016 with all it's troubles behind.**

 **I dedicate this chapter to Carrie Fisher, a strong, talented, outspoken woman who deserved many more years than what she got. May she rest in peace and may the force be forever with her.**

 **Please let me know what you guys think in the reviews!**

 **Many thanks,**

 **Writing-in-Colors**


End file.
